Infatuation
by starooo
Summary: “What’s so good with that glittering leech?” He said in total mockery. Natsume Hyuuga is infatuated, such as he will never admit that he is and dare I say, jealous. He blamed Stephenie Meyer.


_Credits: _**Karla Gaviola.** for reading the draft ;] and _You Changed My Life._ Just because I got one of Lloydie's quotes.

**Dedicated to:**

_EzMouse_

Now you have another reason why you should update! :O Love you lots, TWIN.

**Infatuation**

By:

starooo

_

* * *

_

Natsume stretched his arms and groaned in annoyance as Mikan removed herself from her boyfriend's clasp on her waist as she saw the blurry sea-green hair that bounced up and down through the crowd of people ahead of them.

"Sumire!" Mikan started, running up to her. "Oh my gosh! I have to thank you for letting me meet Edward. He is _such _a hottie!" She squealed as Sumire joined in with her, the duo barely noticed that they came here in central town for their each and their own dates.

Koko walk near to Natsume and whistled a tune of mockery and relief. "Well, aren't you a jealous one?" He said, with a laugh.

The pyromaniac glared at the blonde. "Do you want to die, Koko?"

"Not really. Your threats are getting boring Natsume. You should change it sometime, like… Do you want to be sizzled? Or like it hot and spicy, bitc—"

"Look. Shut up, just shut up and go get your noisy girlfriend, Mind reader." Natsume said, ignoring the blonde's attempt to annoy him as he massaged the bridge of his nose. Koko and Sumire left in no time, minutes after, Mikan arrived holding another one of that thick romance books she loves to read so much.

"Look! Sumire gave me her _Eclipse, _I heard it's about—"

"_Edward Cullen,_" Natsume said his name as if it was something to be disgusted off. Mikan shrugged the tone of his voice. "and his friends."

"And Bella, and Charlie and Victoria. I heard the plot is nice and it got the number one bestseller in the NY times bestselling books. No wonder. Stephenie is _the_ best; and no one could ever have someone as great and loving and over the top gorgeous boyfriend like Bella has of Edward."

Natsume cringed at the verbs she used. Is he not enough? Can Edward Cullen make fire out of no where? Sure, he can run fast and be super strong, and teeth as white as snow and as strong as a million hoards of elephants, but can he out-beat _the Natsume Hyuuga?_

I think not.

"It sucks and Edward's a pedophile, Mikan… that leech is obviously a Gary-Stu. He's too perfect."

"Exactly!" She beamed.

"And your point is…?" Natsume knew he was going nowhere and the date was disastrous as ever as long as that rigid book is there. He was planning of burning it into ashes once it was out her sight. But he couldn't, he knew it would upset her. Everything was just because he loves her.

"Edward is hot and that _anyone_ would kill to have Bella's place." She said, her eyes fluttering over to the fluff puffs store.

Natsume had heard of those lines somewhere… he just couldn't figure it out.

"Fluff puffs!" Mikan shouted as they entered the store, Natsume was still in thought about that quote. Mikan was too engrossed in picking the flavors to notice three girls checking Natsume out. The pyromaniac rolled his eyes and ignored the flirty girls.

"_Natsume _is so hot that anyone would kill to be in that _Nullifying-alice stealer's_ place." She whispered dirtily to her friend as they both giggled in agreement. _So there's where I heard it, _Natsume was about to burn those girl's hairs when Mikan stopped him.

"Stop. I heard them. Isn't it funny? How I said those earlier comparing to Edward." She said, as the store seller gave her the candy she wanted. Mikan's eyes followed the girls quietly as she turned to Natsume. "At least I still have you and Edward!"

Natsume's eyebrow rose in annoyance. "So there's this _other_ person in this relationship?" He told his girlfriend. "Edward."

Mikan laughed and looked at him cockily. "Maybe it is, so."

He groaned in irritation as he crossed his arms and the two exited the store.

"What's so good with that glittering leech?" He said in total mockery. Natsume Hyuuga is infatuated, such as he will never admit that he is and dare I say, jealous.

"Hey that's insulting for us fans!" Mikan said, slapping his arm playfully.

His eyebrows met in a serious manner and looked at her, poker faced. _"I. Don't. Care."_

Mikan laughed darkly and stared at Natsume for a long time.

"What?"

"You're _adorable_ when you're jealous. You should be like that much more often." She pointed out, with a taunting smile. And yes, she did notice that _adorable_ is not, never and would not never ever be in the boy's dictionary.

Natsume's cheeks turned into deep crimson as he chose to look at something else other than the bubbly brunette's brown eyes. Mikan Sakura was not only a nullifier, a copy and stealing Alice user but a girl with eyes that could see through one's soul.

And that's one of the many other thousand reasons why he oh-so loves Mikan Sakura.

Mikan munched on her fluff puff and held the box to Natsume. "Want some?"

He shook his head and went on for another topic to clear all that he is thinking now. "So… all this Edward Cullen mania is for…"

"…for nothing. If you're getting all jealous and hyper of Edward all this time then why didn't you tell me?" She said, in between laughs.

"I'm not jealous." He said, unconvincingly. "People like me don't get jealous, so don't be too full of yourself."

"You're jealous." Mikan said bluntly. "You're blabbing so much, you're going way out of character."

"I don't like repeating myself, Polka, but I'm really not jealous." He said with a sigh, the deep scarlet on his face was still visible. _"Not until now."_

Mikan stopped eating and stared at him for a moment. "W-what did you just say?"

Natsume walked ahead of her and placed his hands in his pockets. "You heard me."

The brunette laughed out loud as she threw the box by the trash can, she went with Natsume after following his pace.

Natsume stopped in front of a lake that separates central town and a wall which was the boundary line between the outside world and the Alice Academy. Natsume would always bring Mikan here and sit in front of the lake and admire its beauty.

"Hey." Mikan said, sitting next to him and stared at the orange sky, the taste of the candy was still lingering in her mouth.

"Hm."

"You don't have to be jealous, you know. Because Edward is fictitious, bring me Natsume Hyuuga anytime." She said, jabbing his ribcage playfully.

Natsume smirked and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest. He quickly gave a peck on her forehead.

"W-wha.."

"Shh." He hushed her, as she leaned into him. Natsume's finger traced along her nose, her lips, her chin and then he kissed her again.

"I love you." Mikan said in a low whisper as the breeze passed to and fro from the couple.

"More than the Saga, Stephenie and Edward?"

"Yes. Definitely." She said and pulled herself closer to him.

She was his obsession. To him, Mikan Sakura was _his_ own brand of heroin and would always and will be for forever and a day be in his heart. She was a part of him in which he didn't want to lose. Sure, she was annoying, but she had always been the only distraction he loves having.

That's how he loves her.

Natsume's face cringed in annoyance for sappy lines and quotes.

And he blamed Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

School's not yet over but it's clearance day tomorrow and I have to bring a hunka-gazillion books home. I can't wait for my sister's birthday on the sixth.

Expect another fic on this Friday (or before or after that day) It's probably another fic, but a birthday fic for MEOW-chan or _Keiko Oda._

Lots of love,

starooo.


End file.
